deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightcrawler
Nightcrawler is a character from Marvel Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Nightcrawler vs Blake * Nightwing vs Nightcrawler * Noob Saibot vs Nightcrawler * The Spy vs. Nightcrawler Possible Opponents * Beast Boy * The Creeper (DC) * Damian Wayne * Enderman * Tracer * Xenomorphs * Danger Duck History Death Battle Info Background *Aliases: Fuzzy Elf, Kurt, Elf, Demon *Age: 25 to Mid or late 30s *German *Fluent in Several Languages *Former Circus Preformer and Priest *Leader of the team Excalibur *Catholic *Once Switched powers with Rogue *Son of Mistqiue and Azazel *Regularly plays Baseball Weapons *Duel Pirate Swords *Fencing Sword *SoulSword *X-9000 Image Inducer *Training Sticks *Plasma Grenade *Assasination Knife *Glider Pack (Glider can also fold into a tent) Powers/Abilities *Superb fencer and swashbucker *Superhuman agility, dexterity, coordination, reflexes and balance *Enhanced flexibility, speed and night vision *Teleportation (Longest range depends on canon, but is either 50 miles or 400 miles but with the chance of dying) *Prehensile tail (Strong enough to support the weight of a full grown man and can be used as a third hand) *Ability to stick to walls and blend into shadows *Extremely unpredictable in hand to hand combat *Can teleport inside of Large opponents such as Blob *Can teleport individual body parts off of Opponents *Has some knowledge of presure points *Can teleport someone so much It knocks them out *Unofficial Paranormal expert *Fantastic detective skills *Heightened resistance against psychic domination *Only rivaled by Spiderman in terms of Agility and Flexibility *Regularly trains in Martial Arts *Has very minor knowledge of Firearms Feats *Took a Hit From Thor's Hammer *Beat SaberTooth, Blob, Toad, Mistqiue, & Azazel *Somehow Left Heaven to return to Earth *beat Multiple FBI agents In the White House *Saved the Mutant Hope even after suffering an entire arm threw the chest *Went Toe to Toe With Spider-Man *Killed Iceman (Who is an Omega Level Mutant) *Took out Multiple Pirates out at once *Tied in H2H combate against Captain Britian *Beat Archangel (Who's Powers were put at full potential by Apocalypse) *Incapacitated Deadpool *Took down a Demonic Cult with the help of Shadowcat *Teamed-Up with Spider-Man to fight The Punisher *Slaughtered Lady Deathstrike and a few of her soldiers at once *Fought a group of ghosts *Has Held his own and defeated far physically superior foes *Once teleported an entire island of people to safety *Sword Dueled both Deadpool and Spiderman at once *Destroyed a Robot version of The Thing *Once beat Magneto over the head with a blunt object *Resisted the Shadow King's telepathic powers *Teleported inside of The Blob with a Shark *Survived Man-Thing's fear touch * Kurt can dodge near point blank barrage of bullets and use his acrobatic and wallcrawling abilities to to keep evading them * Strong enough to kick and punch through solid wood and rock *Survived temporary Atmosphereic re-entry and teleported back into a spaceship even after being electacuted *Teleported fast enough to dodge Military grade rockets and Cyclops' optic blasts *Fast enough to outrun incoming missiles while running an obsical course in the danger room *Fought Wolverine on several Occasions *Has sword Fought many of the Marvel Universe's best swordsmen *Took down multiple Doombots while trying to escape from Dr. Doom's Castle *Used pressure points to down Spider-Man *His Teleportation actually scares Daredevil Weaknesses *if he Teleports to much it starts to tire him *His image inducer isn't resistant to magic *Has To be careful where he teleports or he could end up inside a wall *Combatants with superhuman senses or special technology could predict where he teleports next *Sometimes prefers to outsmart opponents *Has been defeated by Iron Fist, Wolverine, Cyclops and Thor *In the Ultimate Universe, he was killed in a giant flood despite the fact that he can fucking Teleport *Severely dislikes having to hit Women in self-defense *The soulsword has rarely been able to hurt non Demonic/Paranormal opponents *Despite being one of the most popular X-Men, he's been criminally underused in Media outside of Comics *When he left heaven to return to Earth, he had to sacrifice his soul and cannot return to the afterlife. Being an extremely religious person this torments him. (this is both a weakness and a strength, since he has no soul it's extremely difficult for him to actually Die by most means) (Earth-616 canon) *His voice in X-Men Evolution is cringey Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Demon Category:Disney Characters Category:European Combatants Category:German Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Mutants Category:Superheroes Category:X-Men Characters Category:Monsters